A Trust Beyond Reason
by Sinister Spiders
Summary: When Ginny Weasley goes back to the Burrow to collect some of her things she is cornered by the Death Eater, Severus Snape. He makes her an offer that could alter the course of the war, the only question is, can she trust him?
1. In The Traitor's Eyes

**A Trust Beyond Reason**

CHAPTER ONE: In The Traitor's Eyes

"Ginny, would you hurry up please?" Ron snapped. Ginny Weasley poked her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. It was easily the fifth time he had told her to hurry up that hour.

Ginny sighed and put the box she was carrying down on the kitchen table. Harry, Ron, her and Remus had come to the Burrow to gather some personal belongings. Ginny looked over to the clock on the wall, all of the hands with her family's names on them pointing to "mortal danger". She snorted. For the past year her parents had taken permanent residency at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and now that she was on holidays, she had to as well. So, it was with deep resentment, that she now found herself packing up the few precious belongings that she could carry knowing that, perhaps, she may never come back to the Burrow again.

When Ginny had asked her parents why they were no longer able to live at the Burrow her mother muttered something under her breath and offered her crumpets. It was hardly the response she was expecting. Grimmauld Place would never seem like home to her, it was so dark and grimy, such a blatant contrast to the Burrow.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Ron cried upon walking into the kitchen "Are you finished yet?"

"For Merlin's sake Ron, shut up! I just need to get a few more things…"

"But Ginny, you said that an hour ago!" Ron said angrily.

"Can you tell me something Ron?" Ginny snapped, he shrugged "Why are you in such a rush to get out of here? Are you telling me that you actually want to go back to that dungeon?" Ron glared at her before letting out an angry puff and storming out of the kitchen. Ginny picked up her box and headed towards the door that led to the yard, before she could reach it Harry Potter stepped in her path.

"Are you going outside?" He asked, lips impossibly close to her own, she took a step back.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." She replied shortly. Ever since Harry broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral she was sure that he didn't understand the true meaning of a break up. He was making it harder for them to stay apart, he would always stand so close when they talked, his lips would creep towards hers, his hands would rest on her arm or waist... It was getting too hard for her to bear, she really did like Harry, and she knew he felt the same way, but they were either together or they were not. He frowned at her.

"It isn't safe out there, do you want me to come with you?" He asked, Ginny laughed.

"Where is safe these days?" She scoffed and walked past him, not wanting to be confined in a small shed with him alone. She sucked in the fresh crisp air of her family yard and looked around, the midday sun nearly blinding her as it reflected of the emerald green grass. She had a few things in the shed she wanted to get. She ambled leisurely over to the old tin structure, taking her time to absorb her surroundings. She really would miss the Burrow and all of the memories it held for her. She opened the shed door and stepped through the threshold.

Before Ginny knew what was happening she heard an all-too familiar voice cry "_Silencio_" and felt the scream in her throat fall silence. Another spell was whispered and she became as rigid as a board, falling roughly against the old chest of draws behind her. The shed door slid shut and a wand tip was lit up, illuminating the muddle of furniture around her.

"Hello Weasley." He sneered, she glared at him, coarse black eyes and waxen skin, his long black hair as greasy as ever and a malicious grin on his thin lips. "I dare say that you are not to pleased to see me," She continued to glare at Severus Snape "well, I guess I should say that I am not surprised. You never were to happy to come to my classes." Ginny wanted to call for help, but knew it was useless. Why hadn't he killed her already? He laughed softly and lowered his wand. "I guess you are wondering why I am here." He jeered, she did not bother to try to dignify him with any response. He had betrayed the Order, and killed Dumbledore, she had no respect for the glorified Death Eater. "I know you will not believe me, but Albus asked me to kill him, you see, it was integral to my disguise." Ginny tried to laugh but no sound came out of her mouth, it was an insane notion. She knew that Dumbledore had helped Harry to find a horcrux, and knew for a fact that without him, it would take much longer to find them.

Ginny looked around discretely, there had to be something she could do to get away from the maniac. She wanted to hit herself, there was nothing she could do. She was completely rigid and not able to move. Anything except her eyes. She was at his mercy. Something she did not like at all.

"As it so happens, I am here to offer you and Harry my aid, but I don't think I will be able to talk to him, he has always been rather thick and quick to judge." Ginny wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and strangle the arrogant grin off his face. "I know that you have no wish to listen to what I am saying, but you really don't have much of a choice, after all you are rigid and mute." He hissed "But it is imperative that you hear what I have to say. Harry Potter will not find the Horcruxes alone, you see, that is where you and I come in. I am able to tell you where they are, and you can then tell him what I have told you. You are probably now wondering why you should believe me," _Damn right, _Ginny thought "and the answer to that question would be because you don't have any other choice. I just need to know if you will trust me."

She looked into Snape's eyes and saw nothing, she had never been able to discern his true intentions. For some reason, part of her wanted to believe him, she brushed that senseless notion out of her mind. She wanted to believe there was still good in the man that the Order of the Phoenix had trusted for nearly two decades. She wanted to believe that he could help Harry, aid him in ending this dismal war.

"You are obviously not in the right frame of mind to give me any response." He said, he pointed his wand at her and she suppressed a silent scream for help, it wouldn't do her any good to show that type of weakness. "So, I will let you go for now, but I assure you, I will be back." He muttered the counter-curses and disapparated. Ginny stood up quickly and ran back towards the house and into the kitchen.

"What is wrong?" Remus asked, standing up quickly, the chair he was on falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Ginny took a moment to catch her breath.

"Nothing." She said, surprised at her own answer. She should tell him, she should let Remus know that the bastard that Dumbledore was still alive, and trying to gain her trust. But there was something about her encounter that puzzled her, why didn't he hurt her? He didn't even try. "Just though I saw something." Ginny muttered. Remus nodded slowly and looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, they nodded, not knowing what to make of Ginny's behaviour.

* * *

A/N: So, here is the first chapter, I hope you all liked it. This story will become the pairings that I have placed it under, but it will take time, like all things do!

Love,

Sinister Spiders


	2. Merlin's Beard

**A Trust Beyond Reason**

CHAPTER TWO: Merlin's Beard

The rain pelted against the window of the first bedroom at the top of the stairs of number 13 Grimmauld Place, and Ginny Weasley watched it wash away the dirt and cobwebs that had built up on the window sill since the last time it rained. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was nothing more than dismal, the dust and spiders webs seemed to flourish over night and not a day went by when the air felt sweet and dry. Instead, for the past week of her holidays she was forced to breath the damp and bitter air that made it's way through the dark and dingy corridors.

It had been six complete days since her encounter with Snape back at the Burrow, and if it wasn't from a bruise on her back where she had been leaning against an old bookcase, she would not believe that it actually happened. She almost had to laugh at the situation. How could he help her? And, especially, how could he help Harry? She didn't even think that she could trust him. He had killed Albus Dumbledore, making Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world weak against the attacks of his kind. But, if he really wanted to harm her, he would have done so in the shed, there was nothing stopping him except… _Hope? No, Don't be silly!_ Ginny mentally slapped herself for thinking that Snape, that horrible murderer, could possibly hold any hope for the resistance. But the possibility still nagged her, tormented her as though there was something more to his offer, something that she could trust.

It was his eyes, his dark black, dangerous eyes. When he looked at her in the shed the violence seeped out of them and another, softer, emotion flooded into them. Perhaps he wasn't really evil. Perhaps it had been as he had told her, Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him, but if he did Dumbledore would have told someone in the order and Snape wouldn't have to come to Ginny and ask for her trust. Ginny sighed and threw her head back on her pillow.

There was a loud knock on the door and she sat up quickly, she looked around for her quill and started writing on the parchment. She had told her mother that she had a big assignment to do so that she could get out of the dishes. She had lied.

"Come in." Ginny called, trying to sound angry that her concentration had been broken. The door opened and Harry walked in, he shut it behind him and walked over to her bed.

"Ginny, put the quill down, you don't have to pretend for me." He said waving his hand dismissively. She grinned and put her quill back on her bedside table.

"You know Harry," She begun "I don't think my mother would appreciate you being in my with me while the door is shut." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your mother is out of the house, and you know that for a fact." Harry replied, Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't think that she would appreciate it." Harry placed one hand on her knee and leant towards her. She bit her lip. She would not kiss him. She did not want him to think that he could have her even though he didn't want to be in a relationship with her. She bit her tongue stubbornly.

Before she could stop herself and resist the temptation Harry's lips fell against her own and she soon begun to return his kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands slowly worked his way up through her hair, sending shivers down her spine. After a few moments she pulled away from him, and, returning to her senses, decided to talk to him about what she had been putting off for a while.

"Harry?" She asked, he kissed her neck softly and nodded. "Harry!" she growled, pulling his head away from her neck, he smiled at her and she had to resist the urge to let him continue kissing her. "We can't do this." She said, he looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, she sighed.

"What do I mean?" She repeated exasperatedly, she glared at him "Harry, you can not just come into my room and start kissing me like that. We are not together, and you don't want to be, you made that clear at Du…" She trailed off, not wanting to mention the funeral, it was still a sore topic for Harry, he looked away from her.

"Ginny, I did not say that I didn't want to be with you." He told her sadly "I said that we shouldn't be together because I didn't want you to get hurt. You were a target because you were Ron's sister. Imagine if you were my girlfriend." He explained.

"I would love to imagine that I was your girlfriend again Harry, I really would, but you are making it so damn hard for me. Do you really think that You-Know-Who wouldn't know about us? If he knows that we are going out then he is sure to know that you are snogging me at every available time. You can't have it either way Harry, you are my boyfriend, or you are my friend, there is no neutral ground. Not any more." Harry looked at her, shocked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before standing up and walking out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Ginny laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. At least she had spoken her mind.

* * *

Ginny woke early the next morning to the sound of tapping on her window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes groggily and peered over to where the sound was coming from, and as she had guessed, there was an owl tapping on the glass. She rolled out of bed and crept over to the window knowing all too well that it was three o'clock in the morning and it would be best not to disturb the others in the house.

The window gave a loud screech as she opened it and took the letter from the unfamiliar owl. It was very light brown, speckled with white and grey and about the same size as Errol. When she took the letter from it's beak it made to bite her finger, but she pulled away in time, and shooed the bird away from her window. She decided that it would be best not to close the window just in case it made more sound before she tiptoed back to her bed.

She looked at the front of the letter, which was addressed simply to '_Ginevra Weasley_', and furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. The writing was not at all familiar to her with a quick sigh she turned it around and looked at the seal. The unmarked white wax caught her attention and she bit her lip. When people sent letters they would always make some kind of mark in the seal and white wax was only used for the most impersonal and anonymous letters. She ran her fingers over the seal, trembling slightly, before quickly breaking it and opening the letter.

_Ginevra Weasley,_

_In response to your last letter I would like to tell you that the weather here is terrible. It has been raining for days on end and it is hot despite the downpour and quick winds. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tobias Prince_

Ginny's brows knitted further in increased confusion and she turned the letter over a few times, making sure that it was all there was to it. She decided that she was not likely to get any more sleep so she walked over to her cupboard and opened it. Pulling out a white skivvy and a pair of jeans. She pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it onto the pile of clothes on her desk before leaning over to pull her jeans on. As she was straightening up there was a soft shuffling sound and her head snapped up. She let out a squeal and jumped back into her cupboard. Her arms flailing around her torso in order to cover up her bare chest. The man who had just come through her window crossed the room in two quick strides and pulled her into his arms, one hand snaking around her face to cover her mouth. She tried to wriggle free of his grip but he was far too strong.

"Silencio." He whispered while he moved his wand in a circular motion, effectively soundproofing the room. He muttered another spell and the lock on Ginny's door clicked shut. He let her go but kept his wand pointing at her threateningly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny yelled, careful not to use her arms to accentuate her anger and distress. He shrugged indifferently.

"I told you I would be back to talk to you." He hissed. Ginny looked into the ex-Potion Master's eyes and glared at him.

"Yeah, but now? When I'm like this?" She threw her arms in the air angrily before blushing furiously and covering her bare breasts up again.

"Weasley, don't be so. It is not like I haven't seen breasts before." Snape drawled in a bored tone.

"Not mine, you haven't!" Ginny growled, sincerely doubting that he had seen a naked woman at all, and bent over to picking up her nightgown before pulling it over her head again. "What in Merlin's name do you want?" She asked, looking around the room, she left her wand on her bedside table and to reach it she would have to get past him. She thought for a moment and then realised that even if she did have her wand on her it would not be any use against an infamous death eater anyway.

"The same thing as last time." He said, wand arm lowering slightly.

"You want me to trust you?" she scoffed, he nodded seriously, ignoring her obvious sarcasm.

"Yes, I do, and I believe that I will give you reason to." He said, He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it carefully.

Last Willing Testament of Albus Dumbledore 

_All money to be donated to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_All journals and books to given to Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley_

_Personal effects to be given to Harry James Potter_

_Portraits to be given to Minerva McGonagall excluding the one of Merlin which is to be given to Severus Snape_

SIGNED: Albus Dumbledore 

Ginny looked at the paper and laughed. She gave it back to him and shook his head. He folded it up before putting it back into his pocket and looking at her very seriously.

"You can laugh until you are out of breath Miss Weasley, but I will assure you that it is quiet real."

"They have already found his will and distributed his property accordingly." She hissed.

"Yes, and this is a copy of that will." He placed his hand over his pocket where he had just put the parchment. "You will find that all of the property except for the portrait of Merlin has been _distributed accordingly_." He replied, the last two words slightly mocking her.

"And so what if it is?" She asked, her heart still racing, reminding her that she was with a Death Eater, not a Potion's Master.

"Then that portrait rightfully belongs to me." He told her.

"I hardly think you deserve it, you did murder him, and so what if it does? There is no chance that I will give it to you." She hissed, she shook his head, slightly impatiently now.

"Think about it you stupid girl." He growled, she glared at him, there was no need for the insult "That portrait was not given to me because I did kill him, but there was no clause in his will stating that by murdering him I waver my right to the portrait! And it isn't the portrait that is important anyway. It is the note you will find in the frame of it." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I really don't think-" she begun, before he interrupted her.

"I know you don't think. So don't start now. All I want you to do is find that portrait and pull the backing off it, there you will find something rather interesting about the agreement Albus and I made before the night at the Astronomy Tower." He said before walking over to the window and jumping out of it casually. Ginny raced over and peered out of it, he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and pulled the window shut, locking it tightly. She grabbed her wand and unlocked her door and undid the soundproofing on the rest of her room. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

* * *

Later that morning Ginny made her way down to breakfast, fully dressed and wide awake. She took her seat at the table and waited for her mother to push a plate filled with waffles in front her. A spark ignited a chain of thought in her mind.

"Mum?" She asked, her mother turned to face her.

"Yes Ginny dear?" She asked.

"I remember seeing a portrait of Merlin in Professor Dumbledore's office once… It was a really nice one of Merlin, and I was wondering if I could see it again so I could use it as a resource for the major History of Magic research project this year." She said sweetly, her mother looked around thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think I remember the one you are talking about. Did he really keep it in his office?" Ginny nodded slowly "Hmm, I could have sworn he kept it in his home study." Ginny shrugged and her mother patted her on the arm. "I'll see what I can do, dear." Her mother said before returning to the kitchen bench. Ginny took a deep breath. It couldn't hurt her to look, could it?

That evening Ginny sat in her room staring at the magnificent portrait. It was of Merlin as a young man, a very handsome young man at that, with deep brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. His robes were a dark blue, nearly the same colour of the night sky pictured behind him dotted with blazing white stars.

Her foot tapped against the floor impatiently as a battle raged in her mind between intuition and logic. The portrait looked completely normal, it didn't seem to hold any cursed or hexes, and the few spells she did proved that to be true. There was no way that Snape could have put a curse on it, he would not have seen it for over a year, let alone been able to cast a spell on it. Her first instinct was that the portrait would be fine, and that it wouldn't hurt her to see if what the Death Eater was talking about was true. Yet, all the years of her parents nagging, and her natural disposition towards self preservation prevented her from acting on her instincts. She knew for a fact that a curse could last longer than a year, and she also knew that she was not one hundred percent sure of Snape's motives.

To be completely honest, she wasn't even two percent sure of Snape's intentions.

The debate in her mind raged for a further ten minutes before the foot tapping and curiosity got the better of her. She snatched her wand out of her pocket and walked over to the portrait leaning against her wall as if it was a manticore. She took great care turn the large gold framed painting around and rest it so that the back board of it faced her. She took three big steps back and pointed her wand at it.

"Elimeraticus!" She hissed, the wooden backing popped out of its frame and flopped onto the floor, Ginny prepared for the worst. After a few minutes of intense anticipation nothing happened. So she stepped towards the piece of wood carefully. She observed it closely.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing.

She kicked the old wood in anger and threw herself against her bed. She had been stupid to think that Snape told her the truth. Foolish to even bother to try to see what he was talking about. That look she had seen in his eyes that day at the Burrow had fooled her, and she guessed that it was intended to. She was idiotic to trust him. She stood up and walked over to the wood again, intending to put it back on the portrait, but her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the back of the painting. The faint marks of the stars on the opposite side of the portrait showed through very faintly and begun to move. They positioned themselves smartly into flowing writing, very similar to that of Albus Dumbledore. When they had finally settled the stars blazed just as brightly on the back of the portrait of the as they did on the front. She swallowed the bubble of air caught in her throat and read the writing that had appeared before her.

I, Albus Dumbledore, wish to declare that I have given Severus Snape permission to take my life, if the need arise, to prove his loyalty to Voldemort in order to continue his under cover work for the Order of the Phoenix.

Signed: Albus Dumbledore

She rubbed her eyes furiously and then opened them, the writing was still there, it was real. Now she only had to decide what to do about it. She looked around the room suspiciously. There was no way that he could be watching her, the only way he got in was through the window, and that was closed, bolted and locked (magically and non-magically). She quickly put the backing on the portrait and turned it around. Merlin's eyes twinkled knowing.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd know what to do." Ginny hissed, glaring at the legendary wizard.

* * *

A/N: Thankyou to all reviewers! I am so sorry that this has taken so long, but I have had quiet a bit on my mind lately.

And just incase you are all wondering, this is going to be a gw/ss so just hold on tight for a while!

In any case, thankyou for reading, I hope you liked it.

I really did intend for this story to be different from The Midnight Hour, because it IS a different story, and I didn't really want to re-use my old ideas, I thought that it would be interesting to take a fresh approach in regards to a Ginny/Snape relationship!

THANKS TO:

**Mistress of Eternity:** You don't need to apologise, I hope you feel better. I also hope to see that new story soon, as well as updates of you other ones! I miss the Midnight Hour too, it took me so long to build up those characters, and to have to just leave them… I don't know, but my fingers are aching to write more of it. The length of these chapters will improve when things start to move a little quicker (story-wise) and that shouldn't be too far away! Thanks for reviewing (and get well soon!)

**Angelic Bladez:** I love Ginny/Severus and I know what you mean. After reading the first one, you are hooked, but there are plenty of good gw/ss stories out there that do real justice to the pairing! Thanks for your comments, they are much appreciated!

**HarryGinnyfan23:** Thankyou so much for reviewing, I am sorry if this has taken a while, but here it is! Take care!

**Angelique Collins:** Thankyou for the comments on both stories, it is good to see you likes the ending of Midnight Hour. I hated to end it actually, I was having heaps of fun with that storyline. Well, I hope you like this story so far!

**puresilver: **LOL, at the moment I don't have a job and I don't go to school, so apart from spending my time with my boyfriend and friends (which is most of it) I have plenty of free time to write and sleep. I don't know how much will change when I start uni and get a job, but probably not much, cause my boyfriend is moving away and I will be up earlier in the morning. My other account is full of unfinished stories as well, I have been meaning to pick up on them again but this account and the ss/gw stories are much more interesting. You'll find time one day, don't worry!

**maddudewalking: **Hehehe, a happy dance, that makes me feel wonderful. And yes, this is (or will be) the pairing you want it to be, but I guess that kinda ruins it for you doesn't it? Lets pretend that I didn't tell you and that you are frozen with anticipation to find out whether or not they do get together in the end. Thanks a bundle for reviewing!

**Lyssasoulless:** I agree, this story doesn't have even an eighteenth of the coolness of Oh My Squidness! But aww well, I can't produce work like that all the time. Nah, only joking. I should be updating that one soon to, I just need to sort out the story line, it isn't nearly as easy as I thought it would be originally. Take care!

**brokentoy19: **Wahoo! You were the first reviewer! THANK YOU! I am glad you found the first chapter interesting, and I hope you found this one interesting as well! Thanks again and stay safe!


	3. Just Trust Me

**A Trust Beyond Reason**

CHAPTER THREE: Just Trust Me

For three long and boring days that portrait of Merlin stared at Ginny. It just looked at her, eyes twinkling, a knowing smile on it's face. Ginny had tried to talk to the man in the painting, but felt foolish after waiting for more than fifteen minutes for a response. The portrait knew nothing, and if it did, it didn't want to share it with her.

Fed up with the infuriating portrait and it's silence Ginny had thrown herself back on her bed. She had no idea what to do. Every time she looked at the words on the back of the portrait she became more and more convinced that they were true. As much as she wanted to doubt them, she just couldn't, and so now she was left with trying to figure out what to do about it.

Part of the problem was that she had to try and convince herself to trust Snape. For her entire time at Hogwarts she had learnt to despise him and see him as nothing more than the enemy. When she had found out that he murdered Dumbedore that loathing for him was multiplied. _But now…_ she thought, _Oh, I don't know!_ She sighed and rolled over.

There was a soft tapping on her window and she lifted her head up and looked over to see a minuscule grey owl flapping its wing's impatiently. She bit her lip and stood up. When she reached the window she hesitated a bit before unlocking it and prying it open. A strong wind blew both the owl, and the letter into Ginny's arms. The owl started hooting wildly before flapping fiercely and flying towards the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny growled, reaching out and catching the owl before it flew off with her letter. Her fingers artfully untied the letter and she dodged the pecks and scratches of the owl. When the letter was recovered, she let the owl go, and shut the window after it. She tore the letter open.

_Ginevra Weasley,_

_I am having a wonderful time hunting kangaroos in New Zealand, thanks for asking. Unfortunately, the nifflers were not biting last time I went fishing so I am afraid that I will have to spend all of tomorrow out at sea._

_Sincerely,_

_Tobias Prince_

Ginny's heart skipped a beat and she looked around her room. A second later her window slid open and Severus Snape flew through gracefully. Landing on the polished wooden floor with ease, his black cloak resting on the ground in a regal manner. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the door, locking it, and then around the room, casting a silencing spell. Ginny was shocked that she managed to repress a gasp when he took out his wand. He was, after all, a wanted murdered and Death Eater. Shrugging that off she looked at him.

Severus Snape straightened his cloak and looked around the room.

"I am glad to see that you managed to make yourself decent this time." He stated, Ginny glared at him and a menacing smirk played on his lips.

"I am sure you are." Ginny retorted coldly. He looked around her room again, and spotting the portrait of Merlin he turned swiftly and walked over to it. He picked it up and turned it around in one smooth move.

"Hey!" Ginny cried, walking over to him, he turned to glare at her.

"So, do you believe me now?" He asked. Ginny turned away from his glare and bit her lip. This was so sudden. She wished that she had more time to think about this.

"Well.." She begun, He raised a hand to silence her.

"I don't have much time," He told her matter-or-factly "spare your speeches and hesitations for another day. There has been an attack organised on Diagon Alley in three days at the fall of the sun. There will be over one hundred death eaters there, their main goal is to break into the ministry of magic and steal records from the Room of Witholding, which is part of the Department of Mysteries." He said, Ginny's head spun and she had to take a few deep breaths before she could calm down enough to think straight.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, he shrugged.

"I don't know why. But let me tell you, if you don't take action, there will be dire consequences. Do you have any idea about what is in the Room of Witholding?…" Ginny shook her head, feeling as though he was he potions master again. "I didn't think so. What is in there contains extremely secret records about nearly every wizard that has ever existed, these aren't the normal criminal records, and breaches of magical policy records Weasley, these are personal. The room is only opened once every fifty years, and then only for cleaning." Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Snape's wand whipped around wildly, undoing the charms he had placed on her room. He walked over to her window.

"Wait!" Ginny called, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around somewhat impatiently. "What am I supposed to do about this?" He rolled his eyes.

"Really Weasley, can you think of noting?" He growled.

"I can't just walk up to McGonagall and tell her what you told me, now, can I?" She spat.

"And I always thought you were a creative soul. Honestly, there is more than one way to alert the Order of the Phoenix, you should know that by now."

"Well, if you would care to share another way with me, go ahead. But do you really think that they are going to listen to me?" she asked, who did he think she was? She had no say in what went on in the Order, she only knew what she read about in the Daily Prophet.

"Potter will." He snapped before turning. "Oh, and while you are at it, be sure to tell Potter that it might be helpful for him to take the files on Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Tom Marvolo Riddle." With that he was gone and Ginny clenched her fists in frustration.

There was nothing that she could do.

* * *

Later that evening Ginny sat in the kitchen reading an old copy of Teen Witch and trying to forget about Snape and the portrait and the war. She was distracted by a rough clearing of a throat in the doorway and looked up angrily.

"Yes?" She barked startling Harry.

"Not a good time?" He asked nervously. She put the magazine down and motioned for him to sit down.

"Sorry, I just have a bit on my mind, sit." He walked over and sat down slowly, as if he was trying not to trigger Ginny's anger again. "So, what is it?" Ginny asked after five minutes of silence.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for the past few months." He said evenly, Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I realize that I haven't been treating you properly." Ginny nodded "I now realise that I can't not have you and have you at the same time." Ginny had to think that over for a second before it made sense. There was a short silence. "What do you think?" He asked, Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Think about what?" She asked slowly.

"What I asked you." Harry replied, face slowly flushing a deep red.

"You didn't ask me anything!" She replied, suppressing the laughter rising in her stomach.

"Oh- didn't I?" He asked.

"No."

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry cursed, fists clenching.

"Harry?" Ginny said slowly, Harry looked as though he was ready to combust.

"What I meant to say…" He started, the red flush lessening slightly. "Was that I haven't been treating you properly, and I should start, that is… if you would let me." He told her she smiled at him.

"That wasn't a question either Harry!" She laughed, he looked away from her and glared at the wall.

"Why does this have to be so bloody hard?" He spat.

"If I knew what you were talking about I could tell you." Ginny replied, Harry took a deep breath. "Are you trying to ask me out?" Ginny said, the smile on her face widening. Harry nodded silently. "Okay, how about we try it this way. How about I ask you out. Harry, will you be my boyfriend again?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Harry shortly, Ginny laughed.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Ginny said. Harry turned to face her, looking slightly calmer and stood up. In a split second Ginny felt his lips on hers, and his hands around her waist picking her up off her seat. When Harry pulled away from her she smiled at him.

"I have missed you more than you will ever know." He whispered, setting her back down on the ground. He brought a free hand up to caress her cheek.

"I have missed you too Harry." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, a wave of warmth was sent through her for the first time since he broke up with her.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Hello there! I am so very sorry for taking so long to post this chapter up but I have been so busy with uni and life in general. I know this chapter was very short considering the amount of time It has taken me to write it, but I assure you that the chapters WILL get longer and much more detailed.

As you would have all noticed, the story has taken a GW/HP twist, but I assure you that the pairing that the story is classified under (GW/SS) will prevail if you will just give the couple some time to work through the chapters.

THANKYOU to absolutely everyone who reviewed, Michelle R, deedee 10, HarryGinnyfan23, Ang, puresilver, maddudewalking, PriestessOfDarkness, Sunshine silverjojo and Angelic Bladez!

I really really appreciate it.

As I have said above, keep hanging on and there will be some GW/SS action in no time, but for now, sit back and relax as the characters and story builds up!

Love,

Sinister Spiders


End file.
